April Witfits
by calin-durus
Summary: A collection or blurbs and possible o/s for the April Witfit prompts. Rated M for possible future entries being as such. Various povs
1. April 1st

Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative

Rating/Warning(s): all ages so that's what G or K lol. No beta for the witfits sorry :/

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

_April 1st 2010_

_Imagined images: Paper chain_

* * *

The girl looked at her chain, frowning as she made a row of several perfect people. Each were the same proportion, had the same basic skirt design, complete mirrors of the one before.

Yet she wasn't happy about it.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked her.

"It's perfect," the little girl pouted, her bottom lip jutting out as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked, confused.

"Because we're not perfect!" she whined. "I'm short, Bella's clumsy and Rosie's mean. You're tall, Emmett's huge and Edward's too thin."

This gave the boy an idea. "Can I?" he asked reaching for her chain. She nodded and watched him as the look of concentration placed itself on his face.

Slowly he trimmed each character and colored it in, except the two in the middle. He paused looking up with wide brown eyes to stare at the little girl besides him before blushing and returning to his work.

The girl leaned closer in her seat, curious as to what he was doing and why he was hiding his work from her.

"Done," the little boy smiled, beaming at her as his blond hair flopped in his face. He placed the change in front of her.

The chain was no longer six characters of the same shape and color, but now there were six individuals. The one he didn't cut, had black curly hair and a big smile, much like Emmett. Next to him was one with long wavy blond hair and a frown.

The little girl giggled and pointed. "Rosie?" she asked him. He nodded grinning at the fact she knew.

She looked back to the chain to see another blond – although shorter hair – character smiling while a giant red heart upon it's chest. She could see that he had trimmed it to make this character thinner than the Emmett one and knew it was Jasper.

Next to that was a shorter character. It's hair was black and short with big blue eyes and a smile. It too had a heart drawn on it's chest.

The little girl got up from her seat to hug him. "Thank you, Jasper," she breathed.

"Do you like it?" he asked returning her hug. She nodded her head against his shoulder, her spiky black locks making his nose tickle.

"It's perfect."


	2. April 2nd

Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative

Rating/Warning(s): K

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

April 2nd, 2010

Binding Blurb**:** Write a blurb, or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Fall

* * *

The crisp autumn air filled my lungs with each breath I took. The sounds of kids laughing as they jumped into the freshly raked piles of multicolored leaves filled the air. Various shades of reds, yellows, brown and oranges painted the scenery. And a subtle bite in the air as the warm summer days were leaving, soon to be replaced with the frozen winter.

Ah, fall. I love this time of year. The weather is perfect, giving trick or treaters a slight chill as the go from house to house on Halloween. Giving way to the snow white fields that follows shortly to make it a white Christmas.

I love the fall. Then end of the year and the beginning of a new one.

A time for change.


	3. April 3rd

Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative

Rating/Warning(s): K

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

April 3rd, 2010

Multimedia Share: Search Google or YouTube for one of the following words, then select a search result at random and write about it: Turn (found - - http://www. turn. Com)

* * *

I was nervous. I had an interview last week with one of the newest companies in digital advertising. I met with the Human Resources Director and left the interview confidant that my knowledge in the field and my skills would get me the highly sought over position.

That was until I got the call this morning.

The department head wanted to meet with me personally before they made a final decision. I would be his right hand man – well woman.

I was a strong, independent woman. Nothing scared me, except that voice.

Who would have thought I would find myself in this position. Did he know it was me?

I sighed and casually glanced at my watch. I had nothing to worry about. It had been ten years since I've seen him. Surely the spark wasn't there anymore.

"Ms. Brandon?" A deep voice called out, breaking me from my reverie.

I looked up to see the familiar face of my past. "Good morning, Mr. Whitlock," I smiled as I rose from my chair.

He extended his hand to me as I approached. I could see he was trying to compose himself in a professional manner, but the slight curl of his lip told me he was appraising my body.

"Good morning to you as well Ms. Brandon," he said once my hand was firmly in his grasp. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long ma'am."


	4. April 5th

Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative

Rating/Warning(s):M for implied adult situations (ah hell it's daddysper and he said cock so M! lol)

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

April 5th, 2010

Word Prompt: Spin

* * *

I couldn't believe it. A song that I wrote, about Alice had managed to stay number one in the country for twelve whole weeks.

Luckily I had managed to dodge the bullet when people asked what inspired the song. Sure, I told them it was about having your feelings for someone feel as if your head is spinning, trying to understand it all, mixed in with the lust you feel with that person, making you think that what you're doing at the time is right.

I just didn't want people to know that I wrote the night she cock blocked me on the washing machine. It would lose the mystic of the song for most of the listeners.

Better that this is my little secret…


	5. April 6th

Creative Original or Derivative Fiction: Derivative

Rating/Warning(s):M

Disclaimer: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

_April 6th, 2010_

_Idea Completion:Your ex calls you._

* * *

The phone started to ring. The caller id says that it's a local number, but one that I wasn't used too.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey… it's me," the voice said on the other side.

I felt my eyebrows furrower. What did they mean by 'it's me'? I knew a lot of people.

"I'm sorry?" I needed clarification.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked over at my three year old in the high chair and smile. He was wearing more of his apple sauce than he ate.

"You're a mom now?" the called asked, sounding torn.

"Uh… yeah…"

"How old?" the caller asks.

"He'll be four in May," I smiled despite myself.

I hear a sigh on the other line. "Jesus Alice, I'm sorry…"

"For?" I still didn't have a clue as to who this was, or why they were even apologizing.

"For lying to you… I did love you, I just couldn't…" he sighed again.

"Jasper…" I breathed into the phone.

"Yeah," he said sounding oddly relieved.

I cleared my throat as I moved to get a wash rag to clean my son's face. "Where's your _wife_," I asked, sounding bitterer than I had intended.

"She's gone. Left about three years ago. Apparently, I wasn't the only one stepping outside the marriage."

"Ah," I didn't know what to say.

"What's your baby's name?" he asked.

"Justin Wyatt," I told him. Justin beams at me, playfully pushing my hand away as I clean his face.

"I bet he's a looker, like his momma," Jasper laughed quietly.

"I suppose," I answered noncommittally. I always thought he looked more like his father with his curly hair and light blue eyes.

"Is he…" he cleared his throat, unable to finish his question.

"Is he Edward's?" I offer.

"Yeah."

"No, I got pregnant with Justin after Edward and I broke up."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." I wanted to tell him that he was Justin's father but I couldn't do it over the phone.

"Mommy?" Justin asked tilting his head to the side to look at me. I smiled at him to silently let him know I was okay.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Alice… I just had to hear your voice again."

"So that's it then?" I asked knowing what was next.

"Yeah… I know you moved on and I don't want to be a bother."

I sighed and tossed the rag in the hamper. "Jasper, be at my house at seven. We need to talk. I still live in the same place I did when we were together."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I take a look at my son, the one thing that gave me hope that one day things would be okay.

"Yeah, I'm sure."


End file.
